Miracle of Pray
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rin adalah gadis yang menyukai seorang pria yang lumpuh permanen. Dan berkat doanya, pria yang disukainya sembuh!/Baca fic ini ya! Gomen, kalau jelek. Ide ini terlintas begitu saja... Riview please.


**Declamair: Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha! Saya hanya meminjam karakter untuk fic ini!**

**Rin P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Rin Negami. Aku sekolah di SMP Crypton. Aku menyukai seorang pria yang…err… cacat. Pria ini tak bisa berjalan dan mata kanannya tak berfungsi. Jadi, pria ini melihat dengan mata kirinya.

Pria yang aku suka adalah korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut kereta api yang bertabrakan 5 tahun lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Saat itu ia sedang memilih buah sambil menggerakan kursi rodanya.

Saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku terpaku karena fisiknya yang mirip denganku meski ia laki-laki. Rambut honeyblond dan mata biru aquamarine. Mata kanannya tak menunjukkan kilauan berwarna biru, warna matanya. Hanya mata kirinya yang terpantul warna biru itu.

Len Kagamine, nama laki-laki cacat yang kusukai. Mungkin aku mencintainya? Kaa-san sudah tahu mengenai Len. Bahkan, Kaa-san sering menitipkan kue saat aku hendak mengunjungi Len.

Sekarang, setelah sekolah pulang, aku segera menenteng tasku dan berlari melewati gerbang sekolah. Aku tak langsung pulang, aku mau ke apartemen Len. Sebelum orang tua Len meninggal, mereka sempat membeli satu kamar apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Len.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk pintu apartemen Len. Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Terlihat Len yang sedang menaiki kursi roda sedang tersenyum kearahku. Senyum pilu.

" Len, ajari aku PR lagi ya?" pintaku. Len hanya mengangguk ringan dan aku mendorong kursi roda Len ke meja terdekat untuk membantuku mengerjakan PR.

" Rin, kenapa kau tak coba kerjakan sendiri?" tanya Len padaku.

" Buh! Aku kan payah matematika!" balasku cemberut.

Aku melihat Len terkikik. Apa yang lucu? Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku!

" Ok. Tapi, bukankah kau sudah mendapati peringkat kedua dikelasmu?" tanya Len.

" Memang! Tapi, itu berkat Len mengajariku selama ujian kemarin!" balasku, semuanya memang berkat Len yang mengajariku tanpa lelah meski aku selalu cerewet.

Kami berbincang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Len membantuku mengerjakan PR matematikaku. Sebenarnya Len yang memberitahuku caranya, aku hanya menghitung.

Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan PR, aku pamit pulang pada Len. Saat ditengah perjalan pulang, aku mendengar seseorang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang disebut keajaiban dan mukjizat.

**Len P.O.V**

Namaku Len Kagamine. Aku seorang pria yang cacat, kakiku lumpuh permanen dan mata kananku tak bisa melihat.

Aku bertemu Rin di supermarket 5 tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku menganggap Rin sebagai malaikat. Dia datang disaat aku jatuh, dan membangkitkan semangatku untuk hidup. Sebelumnya aku berencana bunuh diri. Namun, aku bertemu Rin sebelum melakukan rencana bunuh diri itu.

Aku ingin membalas budi pada Rin karena sudah menjagaku selama 5 tahun ini dan sudah memberiku semangat ntuk terus hidup. Rin adalah semangat hidupku. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu.

Kadang aku ingin berada disisimu, membahagiakanmu. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi tinggi yang tak akan tercapai karena keterbatasanku.

Rin manis, cantik, imut, ramah dan baik. Sedangkan aku? Cacat, lumpuh dan tak dibutuhkan. Meski kadang kau bilang aku pintar, tapi, kau berhasil meraih juara kelas karena usahamu yang tak pernah berhenti memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Tugasku hanya membimbingmu. Sisanya, usahamu sendiri.

Yang aku kerjakan saat kau tak ada, hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan mata kiriku yang masih berfungsi. Aku sering mendengar dari pemilik apartemen kalau kita harus bersyukur dengan segala yang diberikan Kami-sama pada kita. Aku selalu mencoba mensyukurinya.

Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, jika keadaanku tak begini, aku tak akan bertemu Rin. Jika keadaanku tak begini, Rin tak akan mau mengurusku, menegurku atau peduli padaku. Aku bersyukur.

Esok siang, aku mendengar pintu apartemenku diketuk ringan. Terlihat Rin yang membawa keranjang buah dengan dress berwara kuning pucat yang dikenakannya.

" Len, aku akan menginap malam ini!" ucap Rin senang. Entah aku harus senang atau gugup.

" Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanyaku.

" Kaa-san mengijinkan, kok. Besok minggu, jadi libur. Lagipula ada yang mau aku ceritakan," ucap Rin dengan senyum merekah dibibir mungilnya.

Ingin aku memiliki senyumnya untukku selamanya… Tapi, itu tak mungkin…

Aku mengikuti Rin yang duduk disofa merah yang berada disudut kamar apartemenku. Aku berada didepannya, duduk diatas kursi roda.

" Len, apa kau tahu tentang keajaiban doa?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tak tahu,"jawabku. Rin tersenyum manis.

" Len, aku mendengar dari beberapa orang, kalau kita berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Kami-sama, setiap keinginan kita akan terkabul. Kau tahu, aku membaca di internet seorang yang lumpuh dapat berjalan setelah didoakan oleh kerabatnya? Mungkin ini akan berhasil padamu. Aku ingin melihatmu berjalan,Len," jelas Rin sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku terpaku, Kami-sama dapat mewujudkan keinginanku jika aku berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh? Apa itu benar? Aku ingin berjalan, melihat Rin dengan kedua mataku. Hanya itu, apa itu egois?

" Rin, siapa yang mau mendoakanku? Aku tak punya kerabat," lirihku. Aku memang tak punya kerabat dekat.

" Aku dan Kaa-san. Kami berjanji akan berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk kesembuhanmu!" ucap Rin penuh keyakinan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat semangatnya.

Apa kau akan meninggalkanku ketika aku berjalan nanti? Aku takut sendirian…

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, aku terlelap di tempat tidur milikku. Rin bilang kalau ia akan tidur disofa.

Tak lama, tubuhku terasa ringan. Saat kau melihat sekeliling,semuanya hitam. Tak lama aku melihat seorang gadis berambut teal dengan gaya twintail datang menghampiriku.

" Len Kagamine?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk.

" Perlu kau ketahui, Kami-sama, ingin kau sembuh," ucap gadis itu, aku terdiam.

" B-benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan, ia mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

" Kami-sama, bilang kalau ada dua orang yang mendoakan kesembuhanmu. Kedua orang itu berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk kesembuhanmu. Bahkan mereka sampai meneskan air mata mereka," ucap gadis itu.

" S-siapa mereka?" tanyaku, aku penasaran.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Tapi, muncul sebuah layar didepan mataku yang menunjukan dua orang sedang berdoa dengan tempat yang berbeda.

Rin, dia berdoa disamping tempat tidurku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Airmatanya keluar deras. Segitu berartikah aku intukmu, Rin?

Yang satu lagi, seorang wanita paruh baya. Aku yakin wanita ini ibu Rin. Kenapa ia berdoa untukku dengan isakan tangis?

" Mereka berdoa dengan posisi itu selama 1 jam. Mereka tulus menginginkan kesembuhanmu," ucap gadis itu.

" Apa aku sembuh?" tanyaku. Gadis itu mengangguk.

Setelah gadis itu mengangguk, pemandangan sekitarku berubah menjadi gelap.

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku mendoakan kesembuhan Len selama 1 jam, air mataku terus mengalir. Hingga akhirnya kau tertidur dipinggir tempat tidur Len.

Saat aku terbangun, aku menatap sebentar tempat tidur Len. Tak ada orang…

TAK ADA ORANG? MANA LEN?

Pikiranku kacau, Len menghilang! Aku mencarinya keseluruh sudut kamar apartemen ini. Tapi tak ada! Dimana Len? Padahal kursi roda miliknya masih terlipat rapi disamping tempat tidurnya!

Air mataku rasanya ingin keluar…

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin mencari Len ke setiap sudut kamar apartemen itu, namun, Rin tetap tak menemukan Len. Rin terduduk lemas. Air matanya mulai menuruni pipi putih bagai porselen miliknya.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar.

" L-Len…" Rin menggumamkan nama pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu, Len.

" Rin? Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Len khawatir. Len segera menaruh kantug belanjaannya didekat pintu dan berjalan ketempat Rin terduduk dan merengkuhnya.

" L-Len… kau bisa… berjalan?" tanya Rin yang masih kaget. Len mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Rin.

" Semua berkat doamu untukku," balas Len.

"HUAAAA~~ AKHIRNYA LEN SEMBUH~~~" Rin menangis sekerasnya didada Len.

Setelah Rin tenang, Len menceritakan kejadian saat ia bertemu seorang gadis yang mengatakan padanya kalau ia sudah sembuh. Len juga meminta Rin untuk pulang, agar ibu Rin tak pun pulang dan Len memasak untuk makan paginya.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu apartemen diketuk, Len meninggalkan masakannya sebentar ntuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk.

" Rin! Tante," ucap Len saat menyadari yang mengetuk adalah Rin dan ibunya.

" Sepertinya saran yang diberikan Rin berhasil ya?" tanya ibu Rin, Len mengangguk.

" Rin bisa kau tinggal kami sebentar? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan Len," pinta ibu Rin.

Rin pun masuk kedapur.

" A-anu… Tante, sebenarnya aku ingin balas budi pada Rin… Tapi, aku tak tahu caranya.." ucap Len pelan. Ibu Rin hanya tersenyum lembut.

" Len, Rin memintamu untuk tinggal dirumah kami dan sekolah ditempat Rin, apa kau mau?" tawar ibu Rin.

" Maaf, tante, untuk tinggal dirumah tante, aku menolak. Tapi, untuk sekolah mungkin saya mau," jawab Len.

" Ya sudah. Satu lagi, ini permintaan saya!"

"Apa, tante?"

" Tolong bahagiakan Rin,"

Len terdiam membatu mendengarnya. Bahagiakan Rin adalah kemauannya. Tapi, apa Rin akan menerimanya?

"KYAAAA~~~ MASAKANNYA HANGUS~~" teriak Rin histeris. Len langsung berlari menuju dapur, sementara ibu Rin hanya terkikik geli.

"Rin! Kenapa tidak kau matikan kompornya?" tanya Len. Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

" Aku kan tak bisa masak!" balas Rin. Len menghela nafas.

Esok paginya, Rin duduk dikursi kelasnya. Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Tak lama wali kelas pun datang.

" Pagi semua. Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk," ucap Kiyoteru, wali kelas Rin.

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki kelas, diikiti teriakan para siswi. Rin menoleh.

"LEN!" teriak Rin sambil menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh tatapan murid mengarah padanya. Rin hanya menutup mulutnya saja, malu.

" Hai, Rin!" balas Len.

Seketika kelas ribut, sebagian besar suara para siswi yang cemburu pada Rin.

"SEMUA DIAM!" teriak Kiyoteru, kelas pun diam." Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut Kiyoteru.

" Watashi wa Len Kagamine, yoroshiku!" Len memperkenalkan namanya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"KYAAA~~~MANISNYA~~~"

Teriak para siswi bersamaan kecuali Rin yang bengong.

" Oke. Kagamine-san. Saya dengar, kau selamat pada kecelakaan maut 5 tahun lalu? Bisa ceritakan?" pinta Kiyoteru.

Len pun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari kecelakaan tersebut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Pertemuannya dengan Rin. Hingga akhirnya dia sembuh berkat doa Rin dan ibu Rin.

Ada yang menangis terharu, ada yang cemburu. Dan lain sebagainya.

" Rin, aku ingin bertanya," ucap Len. Seluruh kelas hening.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin.

" Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk berada disisimu sampai kau kembali pada Kami-sama?" tanya Len.

Rin terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berlari kearah Len dan memeluknya erat didepan kelas.

" Aku mau!" jawab Rin semangat.

" CIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~"

"SO SWEET~~~"

" HUAAAAA~~~~~~~ JEALOUS AKU!~~"

"IRI AKU~~"

Kira-kira begitulah lontaran yang keluar dari para siswa dan siswi kelas Rin.

Sejak saat itu, Len berhasil berada disisi Rin hingga akhir berkat keajaiban doa yang diberikan Rin..

**OWARI~**

Note: Maaf, kalau mengandung unsur religious… Saya hanya membuatnya saja. Ide ini terlintas begitu saja! Silahkan Riview, boleh kritik, saran maupun flame akan kuterima!

RIVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
